Blind Date
by kittybella
Summary: Allen goes on a blind date that was set up for him by Lavi and Lenalee. Little does he know it's with the dreaded...Tyki Mikk!


Disclaimer!!! I do not own -Man or any of its characters!!! If I did, Allen would never get hurt and he would fall in love with either Kanda or me! And since that is never gonna happen, I don't own it.

WARNING 1!!! This fic _**IS**_ a yaoi!!! If you don't approve of it then don't read it! Hit the back button _**NOW!!!**_

WARNING 2!!! This is a yaoi between Allen and Tyki! If you don't approve of it then don't read! Hit the back button _**NOW!!!**_

WARNING 3!!! I might be a little bit insane! If you don't approve of this, then don't read any of my things!!! Hit the back button _**NOW!!!**_

Now that I have all of the warnings and disclaimers out of the way, let's start this fic!

Blind Date

Allen stood against the hard, red brick wall, his foot tapping impatiently as he waited. Every now and then he would check his wrist watch for the time. It felt like he had been waiting for his blind date to arrive for hours when in reality it had only been a little over fifteen minutes.

He brought his hands up to his mouth and puffed a couple breaths into his cupped palms to help chase off the November chill. A shiver made its way down his spine as he crossed his arms around his body to conserve heat. Allen wondered why his brown wool coat didn't offer any more heat to his freezing body and shivered again. Then his teeth began to chatter.

He looked up from his cold feet at the sound of heels clicking against the Cobblestone Street and saw Tyki Mikk. His hopes for his date having arrived were dashed as he glared icily at the Noah.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Allen demanded venomously through his teeth when Tyki had stopped to stand next to the exorcist.

"I'm here to wait for my blind date," the Portuguese man answered nonchalantly, looking around for what he assumed would be a sexy-looking woman.

Allen narrowed his eyes. "What a crazy random happenstance. So am I."

Tyki turned to face Allen, his eyes bugging. "How did you get your blind date, boy?"

The venom in Allen's face dissipated and morphed into suspicion. "Lavi and Lenalee found a flyer for one and thought it would be funny to set one up for me. Why?"

"Tell me, boy, did the flyer look anything like this?"

Tyki produced a flyer advertising a blind date from an inside pocket in his coat. Allen's face paled to the color of his hair as recognition wrapped around his brain.

"D-did you make that flyer?" he asked voice shaky.

Tyki put the flyer back in his pocket and held his arm out for Allen to take. The English boy made no move to accept the arm being offered to him.

"I guess we're going for a date."

Allen chuckled nervously as he was led away by the Noah to a fancy looking restaurant. He looked around as he was now led to a table.

"Why are we alone in here?" he asked.

"Because I rented the whole building out for my date. To be more...romantic."

"Wow...I feel _so_ special," Allen said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I was expecting a sexy _woman_, not a scrawny _teen-age boy_," Tyki countered.

Allen's jaw dropped and his face heated up in unexplained anger. The next thing he did, no one (especially Allen) could explain. He stomped over to Tyki and crashed his lips against the man's, clutching his shirt tightly in his fists. They were both confused when they broke away a minute later.

"What the hell was that boy? And why did you _kiss_ me?" Tyki asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I don't have a clue. My body just took over..."

Tyki blinked. "Gotta say...that was one strange reaction to what I said..."

Allen blushed a deep crimson and moved his gaze to the floor. He mentally chastised himself for kissing his enemy, then again for kissing a fellow male.

Tyki cleared his throat to grab Allen's attention. "Well, shall we have a seat and order our dinner?" he asked, pulling out a chair and gesturing for the silver haired boy to sit.

The young exorcist pulled out a different chair perfectly opposite to the one that Tyki had, and sat down. He inwardly grinned at the annoyed expression on Tyki's face as he sat down in the chair that had been intended for Allen.

"You know boy, a lady is supposed to accept a seat offered to her by a gentleman," the Noah said, annoyance coating his voice.

"Ah, but therein lies the problem. _I'm not a lady_." Allen explained. "I am a gentleman myself."

"But you're barely even a man! Besides, I was looking for a date with a woman, not a _teen-age boy_!"

Allen was appalled and didn't know why. Tyki Mikk was perfectly entitled to want a woman over a man, let alone a teen-age boy. Still, he couldn't help but feel put out by the Noah's statement.

Glaring at the menu in front of him, Allen said, "Well, it's not like I actually _wanted_ this. It was Lavi's idea to get me to like more girls than just Lenalee…"

Tyki quickly snapped his fingers to call the waiter and change the server arrived post-haste with a pad of paper and a pen to write down their orders.

"I would like the filet mignon, George," Tyki said.

"Yes Mr. Mikk. And for your…date, sir?" the waiter, George, asked as he turned to look at Allen.

The exorcist became a little flustered. He hadn't concentrated on the menu to find something to eat. He had been distracted by Tyki's words to think about food. "Uhm…er…I uh…"

"He'll have the filet mignon as well."

George nodded and sped off to the kitchen. The two left at the table melted into an awkward silence during which Tyki stared, smiling, at Allen. The latter was starting to freak out. His face even turned red.

"You know, it's actually quite cute when your cheeks are flushed like that," the Noah said, his grin widening as Allen's face turned even redder.

"How can you say such vulgar things and live with yourself?"

"Don't you dare call _me_ vulgar, boy! I do believe _you_ are the one who kissed me, not the other way around."

Allen wasn't sure how to counter that. He looked down at his lap and blushed. "I wasn't in my right mind and you know it," he mumbled.

"What was that, boy? I couldn't hear you."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Sure. I believe you. NOT!"

Before Allen could make a counter for that, George returned with two glasses of water, two empty wine glasses and a bottle of fine red wine. He poured wine into both of the empty glasses and placed them on the table in front of Tyki and Allen. Then he walked back to the kitchen. Tyki took a sip of his wine and told Allen to drink his. The exorcist politely declined, nightmarish memories of his time with cross flooded into his mind.

Tyki lowered the glass from his lips after taking another sip and set it gently on the table. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Your face just went pale."

Allen snapped back to earth, shaking his head. "No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look sick to me…"

"I swear I'm fine!"

Then a devilish idea sprang into Tyki's mind. Without changing his expression, he looked dead into Allen's eyes.

"You know, a glass of wine will help you feel better."

Allen swallowed hard. He didn't know how to answer to that. He had a bad feeling about what Tyki said. _He probably has some twisted plan or something up his sleeve_, Allen thought. _Then again, maybe he knows what he's talking about…NO! He's my enemy. I can't trust him. No matter what._

"Come on boy, I know you don't trust me, but let's just set our differences aside for tonight. Just for this one night we're not meeting as enemies, but as…" Tyki paused in search of a good word. "Acquaintances."

"Acquaintances…right…"

Without one further word from either one of them, Tyki poured Allen a glass of wine and placed it in front of the boy. He lifted his own glass to his lips and took a sip as if urging the young exorcist to do the same.

"Go ahead, boy- drink!" Tyki urged when he saw that Allen hadn't touched his glass.

Allen had a bad feeling in his stomach. He ignored it and lifted the glass from the table and hesitantly took a sip. It actually wasn't that bad. It tasted like grape juice…very strong grape juice. Allen gave a bit of a cough, not accustomed to the strength of the wine. Tyki smirked. Before either could think of a comment, George returned with their dinner.

Tyki smiled as he saw the sparkle in Allen's eyes as the cut of steak was placed before him. The Portuguese man made a note of this and deduced that the silver haired English boy liked food. Or at least filet mignon. He wound up watching Allen wolf the beef down in record time rather than eating his own.

"That was delicious!" Allen said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. The plate before him was completely cleaned of food, save for the remainder of steak sauce.

"It always is."

Tyki finally took the first few bites of his steak. Allen stared down at his plate, wishing he had more to eat. The Noah saw the look on the exorcist's face and swallowed the bite of filet mignon that he was currently chewing.

"Are you still hungry boy?"

Allen nodded, chewing lightly on the tip of his index finger. Tyki snapped his fingers, and like before, George rushed to the table.

"What is it Mr. Mikk?" the waiter asked.

"My dear boy here is still hungry. Can you fetch some chocolate cake for him?"

"Yes sir!" George nodded and sped off.

Tyki and Allen fell into silence again, the former staring intently at the latter. Allen's gaze fell to his lap, a tinge of a pink blush creeping up his cheeks. A moment later, George returned with a slice of what Allen thought was the most beautiful and delicious-looking chocolate cake he had ever seen in his entire life. Tyki was entranced by the sparkling look in Allen's eyes again. Then he wondered how the boy was able to go without being raped with hoe cute and inviting he looked. He would have to try to keep himself restrained if Allen didn't stop wearing that look.

Allen felt Tyki's staring and looked up at the Noah, a spot of chocolate icing sticking to the side of his mouth. It was that look again. That look of such cuteness and innocence that made Tyki knock on temptation's door.

"Is something wrong? You're looking at me kind of funny…"

The innocence reached the boy's voice too. All Tyki wanted to do was take that naive innocence from him as soon as possible. Though he wasn't sure if he would be able to violate such a beautiful saint.

"It's just that…you have some chocolate frosting on the side of your mouth," Tyki answered as he reached over the table and wiped the frosting away with a finger, then licked it off of that same finger.

Allen blushed. He knew Tyki was trying to provoke him in one way or another. The boy didn't want to admit it, but it was working. And in a way that caused him to mentally reprimand himself for having sexual thoughts about his enemy and fellow man. He was pretty sure Tyki was getting a kick out of his inner turmoil, which he expected was written like a child's book all over his face.

Allen looked at Tyki, who was nonchalantly taking a sip of his wine. Tyki's eyes met his and the small exorcist went back to his slice of cake, only to realize that he had already eaten the whole thing. Becoming a little flustered, he reached for his glass of wine, and in an attempt to take a dignified sip, took more of a sloppy gulp. Tyki couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this.

Tyki set down his glass, then guided Allen's down as well. The next thing that happened, Allen wasn't prepared for. Tyki leaned across the table and pulled Allen closer, placing his lips upon the boy's. He could feel the exorcist tense up in the fingers holding his chin. Then with even less warning that before, the Noah forced his tongue into the exorcist's mouth and began to explore the moist cavern. It wasn't until a minute later that Allen came to his senses and pulled away.

"What the _fuck_ was that about?!" he shouted.

"Sorry. You looked so cute I couldn't resist," Tyki answered.

Allen couldn't hold it back any more. He slapped Tyki across the cheek so hard there was a red mark in the shape of a hand left behind. He then tightly clutched Tyki's shirt in his fists and crashed his lips against the black haired man's. He attempted to mimic what Tyki had done with his tongue, but was pulled into a battle for dominance when Tyki's tongue began to dance with Allen's. The silver haired boy didn't know how, but he wound up in Tyki's lap, his chin cradled in the man's fingers.

The broke away, their tongues connected by a string of saliva. Allen looked at Tyki, his eyes half-lidded and face flushed. It took a minute for his breath to return to him.

"Tyki, right now I don't know weather I should love you or hate you," he said.

"How about this: Love me now, hate me later?" Tyki suggested and captured Allen's soft, pink lips again.

Allen could feel Tyki's hands roaming. His right hand settled at the back of the young exorcist's neck, lightly tracing circles on the smooth skin. Shivers ran down Allen's spine and he moaned in pleasure. Tyki fought the urge to smirk. His left hand found its way up the boy's shirt and flitted across the skin. Allen gasped at the sudden contact and the Noah took that opportunity to probe his mouth with his tongue.

They broke apart at the sound of George clearing his throat. Allen's face turned bright tomato red and he became a little flustered. Tyki's expression didn't change.

"Is there…Uhm…anything you sirs need?" he asked.

"No thank you George. We're fine," Tyki answered.

The waiter turned and left. Tyki smiled at Allen. As he was about to recapture the exorcist's lips, his watch beeped. Tyki took one look at it and cursed under his breath. Allen looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a hotel room reserved for tonight and we have to be there in about fifteen minutes or the reservation will be given up."

"Oh…" Allen sweat dropped.

Tyki called George to the table and asked for the bill. After the slip of paper was handed to him, he counted out a few bills and handed them to George.

"Keep the change."

Allen followed Tyki out of the restaurant and down the street to a ritzy-looking hotel. When they entered, they walked up to the receptionist's desk. The woman standing there seemed indifferent about the two walking up to her.

"May I help you?" she asked when they stopped in front of the desk.

Yes…" Tyki read the nameplate on the desk. "Gladous. I made a reservation at this hotel under the name of 'Tyki Mikk'."

"Oh!" Gladous grabbed a key from behind her desk and handed it to Tyki. "Room 157. The wine is already in the room waiting for you. Please enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you Gladous."

Tyki and Allen left the lobby and went to the room that Gladous had specified. The exorcist wondered why no one thought it was strange for Tyki to be on a date with an under aged boy. Something about all of this had to be illegal in some way, so why weren't the police being called? Allen had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_All of these people could be working for the Earl and the Noahs like the akuma…They can't be akuma because I can't see their souls…_ Allen thought. _Maybe I should call the police when all of this is done. Then I'm going for Lavi's head._

The two stopped in front of a door that had the number '157' painted on it in plain, black paint. As they entered the room, Allen felt dread spreading through out his entire body. He couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. Specifically to him.

Tyki led the exorcist to the bed and motioned for him to sit down. The Noah poured a glass of wine for the each of them and offered one to Allen after he sat on the mattress. The silver haired boy hesitantly accepted it and took a sip.

"Come on boy! Drink more!" Tyki urged.

"And why should _I_ listen to _you_? You're my _enemy_!"

"Yes, but didn't we agree to set our differences aside for tonight? Go ahead and drink. I don't have anything planned."

Tyki's expression never changed, but Allen still got the feeling that he was going to do something to him. He didn't even move to drink a single sip of the wine.

"How about this, I show you that there's nothing wrong with the wine by drinking this whole glass right now? And don't even think about saying anything about me having drugged only your glass because I know you watched me pour them both."

Allen sighed. He did have a very good point on that matter. "Alright."

Tyki fought the urge to grin as he drank the glass down.

"There, happy now boy?" There was a short silence in which Allen didn't move. Tyki sighed. "Just drink it already!"

"FINE!" Allen yelled and downed the wine.

Tyki took the glass from the boy and filled it once more and handed it back to him. Allen stared at it for a short amount of time and took a small sip. Tyki could see that his cheeks were being painted a slight red by the alcohol. He smirked and surprised the exorcist by capturing his lips with his own. This caused Allen to drop his glass of wine on the floor, giving the carpet a nice red stain.

Before Allen could react and push the Noah off of him, Tyki trapped the exorcist between himself and the bed. He quickly jerked away a minute later when he felt a sting of pain on his lower lip. A single drop of blood fell and landed on Allen's cheek.

"You bit my lip! Why?"

"You were crushing me and I couldn't breath."

Tyki sweat dropped. "You should have told me. I would have stopped."

"I would have told you, but my mouth was kind of full and I couldn't breath."

Tyki sweat dropped again. Then he had an idea. He descended upon Allen once more, being careful not to crush the boy. He gently parted the boy's lips with his own and plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth. The Noah's hands found their way to the buttons on Allen's shirt and began to undo them. Soon he was rid of his shirt and Tyki started on the exorcist's pants.

Allen was panting audibly when Tyki broke away from his lips and moved to his neck, licking and sucking at the pale skin. The silver haired boy moaned at the new sensation he was feeling and he felt his groin begin to throb.

Tyki was enjoying himself entirely too much. He thought so even more as he felt his pants grow tighter around his crotch. The Noah moved down from Allen's neck, leaving the beginnings of bruises there, and kissed down his chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth. He licked, sucked and nipped at it while using his fingers to play with the other.

Allen writhed in pleasure under him. He moaned loudly, then blushed at how such feelings were aroused in him by a man. The silver haired teen bucked his hips when Tyki had rubbed against his growing erection in just the right way. The Noah smirked against the boy's skin and made that movement again, relishing the sound of Allen's innocent voice crying out in pure, sinful bliss.

Tyki abandoned Allen's nipple and went down his abdomen, expertly dipping his tongue into the English boy's naval and playing around there, loving how it felt when Allen's muscles reacted in ways that tempted him further.

The Noah came up to observe Allen in all of his naked glory. He smiled, proud that he had already begun to take that tempting innocence the exorcist held. Allen's eyes were half-lidded and clouded by lust and desire. His lips were red and swollen from kissing. His neck held the beginnings of hickies and a trail of saliva went down from his neck to his naval. His chest heaved up and down rapidly as he panted. Lastly, Tyki's eyes rested on Allen's length. It was fully erect and visibly throbbing with the blood that gave it a reddish appearance, sticking out like a sorely against his alabaster white skin and hair.

"You look so beautiful boy. So pure and innocent. Shall I take that from you?"

"Y-you…bastard!"

Tyki only grinned, moving his nimble hand down to remove his own clothing. Allen blushed bright crimson when he saw how big the Portuguese man's package was. The Noah's smirk only grew. Another innocent trait of Allen's was shown. He guided the boy up by the tip of his chin so the boy's mouth was only inches away from his hardness.

"Open wide, boy."

Allen wasn't sure why Tyki had ordered that, but parted his lips a bit any way. The Noah thrust into the young exorcist's mouth, moaning loudly at the feeling of Allen's teeth scraping along the skin. Allen choked a bit, his eyes watering as the head of Tyki's long member hit the back of his throat.

"Come on, boy, it's not that bad, is it?" Tyki teased. "Go on. Suck it."

Allen didn't move. He could barely even breathe with Tyki's member choking him. The Noah grabbed a handful of the boy's snowy white hair as he became impatient with Allen's hesitation.

"If you don't suck, I'll just have to fuck your mouth!"

With that, he pulled most of the way out of Allen's mouth then thrust back in until he hit the back of the exorcist's mouth, crying out in bliss.

Tears fell from Allen's eyes and down his cheeks as Tyki sped up his thrusts and buried himself deeper in the smaller boy's mouth. The Noah didn't pay him any mind though. It continued until he felt the pressure build up in his lower abdomen until he came hard into Allen's mouth. The silver haired boy was forced to swallow it, but let the sticky whiteness flow out of his mouth when it became too much to handle.

Then, before Allen could do anything, Tyki flipped him onto his belly and thrust into his ass up to the hilt. Allen screamed out in pain as Tyki moaned in pleasure at the tightness that now enveloped him.

Without waiting for the boy under him to adjust, Tyki pulled out and thrust back in, earning another agonized cry from the exorcist. Tears were falling in torrents down his face from the extreme discomfort he felt.

"What's wrong boy? Don't you like the pain?" Tyki asked, his voice husky and filled with lust.

"N-no!" Allen screamed in anguish as Tyki pulled out and thrust in again.

The young exorcist clutched at the sheets until his knuckles were white. He bit the pillow in front of him to help keep from screaming as much. All he could do was take it and wait for it all to be over. Allen preyed and preyed for Tyki to cum, thinking it would be over after that.

But it wasn't for another long agonizing ten minutes that Tyki finally came into Allen with a long, satisfied groan of pleasure. The boy thanked the heavens for the end of the pain as Tyki pulled out of him. Blood and excess semen trickled out of the hole.

Allen didn't move for fear of hurting himself further. When silence fell on the two, one could hear the exorcist sobbing softly as he mentally cursed the Noah.

Tyki stared down at him with satisfaction. He finally had the boy's innocence and no one else ever would. He quickly cleaned himself up and redressed. He walked to the door and paused to look back at the pale boy still laying naked on the bed, crying into the pillow.

"See you later boy. It was fun but this date is now over," he said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"BASTARD!!!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs when he found his voice again.

The exorcist didn't move for more than an hour, and when he finally did, it was a slow and ginger process. He carefully replaced his clothes in the proper order and slowly limped out of the hotel and back to the Black Order's H.Q. Once there, he made his way to his bedroom where he fell face first onto his bed and proceeded to cry himself to sleep.

The next morning Allen woke up to the sound of some one knocking on his door. He groaned and turned his head toward the door.

"What?" he croaked.

"How was your date last night?" Lavi's voice asked through the oaken structure.

Allen groaned again and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Lavi…When I actually get the nerve to leave my room…I'm going to _**kill**_ you!" The silver haired teen sounded like he meant it too.

Lavi gulped and slowly shuffled away from the door, silently laughing to himself, to tell Lenalee.

OWARI~

…I can't believe I actually did that to Allen…Well, at least that's done and over with…It took me since SEPTEMBER OF 08 to write this…


End file.
